Shadow Strike Force: Sin and Spirit
by Hope The Victor
Summary: After establishing control in Metal Town after the Ginova Family was detained, Ty and the Strike force uphold the control and keep the peace by enforcing control on rival Gangs. But what gangs are to be expected from these new Confromtations?
1. New Faces of Town

In Metal City, things had undergone a major change. WIth the Tyranny of the Ginovas no longer oppressed by Black, things in town have started to regress back to normal. Gangs have started to get back together, and crime was slowly rising back up. But these were not the only things to change as the Shadow Strike Force decided to stay in Metal City in order to establish it as their base town, in order to better defend it from gangs from neighboring cities.

To better establish a sense of a second base, the Force agreed to Stings idea to have Sabertooth establish a second base and guildhall inside Ginova Manor. Even better was that Meliodas moved his bar, the Boar's Hat, into the area so that he could keep it closeby as a place of business.

"I mean, the food is terrible thanks to the owner's lack of cooking skills, but you stay for the drinks." said a random guy as they clinked glasses and drank.

"This was a great idea, Ty. Im finally getting the Boars Hat into global business." Meliodas said.

"And the best part, we can use our boards to check up on things in britannia." Ty said.

"Yeah, I don't really care about that. Just glad the Boar's Hat is here." Meliodas said as Ban was coming out with orders as the patrons ate.

"But, while relaxing as it is, we shouldn't ignore the fact that the gangs of neighboring cities could move in and take this town over." Minerva said.

"It is kinda hard to keep control over one town. But when youre us, it can be pretty easy." Ban said as someone mistakenly ate the food and spat it on the table.

"Oh, jesus, you weren't kidding!" the unlucky guest said.

"Youve really gotta get more cooking training in, Meliodas." Ty said.

"Yeah, I get that alot." Meliodas said.

"Meliodas, there's food on the floor, isn't there someone to clean it up?" Lector asked.

"Oh yeah…" Meliodas said. "Hey, come clean it up!"

"Right. Sir Hawk is here." said a talking pig as he came in and ate at the scraps.

"I dunno what you were thinking stringing Hawk along into this gig, bossman." Ban said.

"Well, the Boar's Hat is on his Mom's back so we couldn't just leave him be. Besides, can't be without our Knight of Scraps." Meliodas said.

"Hey, you've got fresh pork chops right here for god's sake." one of the patrons said slamming the table.

"Uh, i dont think a talking pig is very tasty. And hes not on the menu." Ty said.

"Are you kidding me? Im hungry! There hasnt been one single food drop since you chumps took over the town!" the man said shattering his glass as a few of his buddies got up.

"Look, im sure the government will figure something out and get some food here. We can solve this problem too if you want…" Ty said.

"Forget it kid! Grab that pig boys, we roast him tonight!" he said.

"Yeah, meat!" another said making a grab for Hawk.

'

"Yikes! You heard Ty, keep away!" Hawk said.

"We just wanna eat, drink and have a good time!" one said before sting grabbed his fist.

"Youre too stupid to have a good time!" Sting said punching him as the bar erupted into a brawl.

"FIGHT!" Ban said putting the orders down and getting into the fray.

"Geez! This is getting crazy here!" Ty said watching as the patrons were socking one another in a frenzy trying to get at the pig. But the fighting soon stopped as the doors were knocked open by an injured gang member from Metal City.

"Ugh...someone….help." he begged as he collapsed.

"Oh god!" Yukino said running to his side. "What happened?"

"We were...attacked. It was...the Snowbirds from Snowton." the member said.

"Snow Birds, bastards. Everyone of em." Ty said. "They head up the north town of Snowtown, which got its name from the snowfall they get every single day."

"So they're moving in on Metal City, trying to expand their territory." Josuke said.

"Someone needs to stop these Snowbirds." Elizabeth said.

"If we want to get them, were gonna have to make sure we dont get caught in the cold. Yukino, youre a Celestial Mage like Lucy, right?" Ty asked.

"Yes. I am. Why do you ask?" Yukino asked.

"Youre going with Sting and Rogue. Lector and Frosch are coming too." Ty said.

"Right, and we could use some Muscle for Crowd control. Say… Okuyasu and Diane?" Sting asked.

"Can't. I have a job here. I'm a waitress." Diane said.

"Heck. I'll just go with you guys. No reason to sit around all day." Okuyasu said.

"So, does anyone have any free time on their hands, Sin-wise?" Sting said.

"Why do we need a sin, though? We've handled jobs like this a lot." Rogue said.

"Huh. You make a good point. Okay, so were heading out!" Sting declared.

Later as they made it to the North District in Snowton.

"This is definitely the place…" Sting said as snow fell everywhere.

"No d-d-duh." Okuyasu said shivering a little.

"And thats what you get for not wearing something over your School Uniform." Sting said.

"I dont see you and Rogue covering up, O great Master." Okuyasu said.

"We're Dragon Slayers. We're used to harsh places like this. Right now though, we gotta find these Snow Birds hideout." Rogue said.

"According to Ty, they normally hang in some club called The Nest." Sting said.

"You think that would be it over there?" Yukino said seeing a building with a sign saying "The Nest".

"Well...yeah." Sting said as they approached the club before a bouncer blocked them.

"You on the list?" he asked.

"Yeah! We're the Shadow Strike Force!" Sting said.

The bouncer looked at his board. "Sorry. You ain't on the list."

"Yeah?" Sting said before punching the guy in the face only to be hurt. "Ow! What the…"

"Leave...now." he said.

"Uh...it should be under Yukino." Yukino said.

"Hmmm. Yeah. Go on it." he said opening the door for them.

"How did you…?" Okuyasu asked.

"I made a reservation before we left because I knew Sting would try that." Yukino said.

"You know him so well. I like it." Okuyasu said.

They went inside and saw it was big as it was on the inside as it was out. But inside were women with wings and talons, their wings a snow white.

"Oh...they're harpies." Rogue said.

"An all female gang… Explains the name Snowbirds." Okuyasu said.

"Ugh. What's the point of a bouncer if he can't do his job. Freeze them!" one of them said as they took off into the air.

"Open! Gate of the Paired Fish! Pisces!" Yukino shouted as appearing was a woman with dark blue hair and a young boy with gray hair.

"What the? I thought Pisces were twin eels or something." Okuyasu said.

"In some terms, they are. But I can shift them to their true form. This is it. A mother and son!" Yukino said.

"Look mom. Looks like we got some birdies to pluck." the son said.

"Looks that way, son." the mother said.

"Get them!" The harpies charged at the group. They fired snow blasts and Icicle shots.

"Uh oh! Dont wanna get Pisces near anything cold!" Sting said.

"I got this! The Hand!" Okuyasu said as his stand appeared. With a single swipe of his left hand, everything was gone.

"Our attacks! How'd that delinquent do that?!" one of the harpies asked.

"Heh! Guess you haven't read up on what i can do. The Hand, this stand of mine right here, he;s got the power to erase anything it swipes." Okuyasu said before one of the icicles he missed hit him.

"Idiot." Rogue said. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue said hitting a few of the harpies.

The Harpies cept firing at Pisces with snow and ice.

"I'll take this…!" Sting said eating the white snow, recharging his magic. "Phew. I needed that."

"What the hell? Isn't your thing all about light? How can eating snow make him recharge?" Okuyasu asked getting up.

"You should have read up on us, buddy." Lector said. "It doesn't matter what it is, anything white is energy."

"Thats right. Holy Ray!" Sting shouted firing white beams at them all with ease as they fell.

The mother and son were easily dealing with the harpies trying to attack them.

"We're being bombarded on all ends." the mother said.

"We can't keep this up forever." the son said.

"Hahaha! Now, we shall spell you're…" the leader said before her watch beeped. "Oh. Okay, ladies. Its time!" she said as the harpies were getting up as they ran out the door and took off.

"Where the heck are they going?" Lector said.

"Oh, its probably their migrating season." the bouncer said.

"Migrating?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. You see, harpies are migratory beings. They only stay in this town for a least a month out of the year before taking off all over the world to move and mate." the bouncer said.

"Huh." Sting said.

"Why did they attack a gang then if it was almost time to leave?" Yukino asked.

"You kidding? That idiot was trying to take an egg from their nest. They attacked to defend it." the bouncer said.

Okuyasu and the others were stunned. "We got played guys. Alright, which gang was that chump working for?"

"From what I remember. He came from the south of Metal City. In Desert Town. He's one of the Desert Vultures." the bouncer said.

"Then thats where were gonna go next. But before that, report our findings to ty, and teach that chump thats at our base a little lesson." Sting said.


	2. Desert Dead Redemption

We open up to the hot vastness that is the desert as Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch as well as Gowther were trudging the desert.

"Can't believe we had to leave Okuyasu behind because of frostbite." Sting groaned.

"And that we have to wander the desert just to get to this Desert Town." Lector said.

"Why would these Desert Vultures want Harpy Eggs to begin with?" Yukino asked.

"Apparently, Harpy eggs are worth a lot of money on the black market. An unfertilized egg can go up to 5 million." Gowther said emotionlessly.

"Man, whats with this guy? Hes like a blank slate or a robot." Sting said.

"Does he even feel any emotion?" Lector asked.

"According to Merlin, Gowther is an animate doll, so I don't think he can even feel emotion." Rogue said.

"A doll that's the Goat's sin of Lust." Yukino said. "You know, I've noticed that each of the sins aren't the same species."

"Yeah. I noticed too. Diane's a giant, King's a fairy, Ban's an immortal, Meliodas is a demon, Escanor's human, but whatever Merlin is isn't human either. But they are very diverse." Sting said.

"I can see the Desert Town!" Frosh said spying a town in the distance.

"It better not be another mirage…" Sting said.

But it wasn't, due to their luck.

"Now...we must go to find the Desert Vultures." Rogue said.

"From what I know, the vultures usually hang out in the deserted area of town." Gowther said.

"Then let's go and flush them out." Sting said as they made their way to a empty part of town to see a building standing there.

"There. That's their hideout." Gowther said.

"So lets clip some feathers." Sting smirked as he kicked the door down.

Inside the building were several men in leather and with turbans.

"Huh? Who are these jokers?" one of them asked.

"Wait, ain't those those Shadow Strike Force losers? I thought they went north to freeze their asses off." one of them said.

"Yeah. We're not and we're here to kick all your asses." Sting said.

"I thought you sait the plan would work!" one of them siad.'

"We gotta send them a better message. Get em!" another said as they charged.

"Bad idea to charge at two Dragonslayers." Sting smirked.

"Allow me to handle this." Gowther said as a bow appeared in his hands as he pulled back. "Nightmare Teller!" he said as the arrows hit all the members. They stopped before they were all screaming in horror and agony.

"Whoa…" Sting said.

"What you witnessed was my own power, Invasion. It allows me to manipulate a person's memories and spirit." Gowther said.

"Yikes… remind me never to mess with you…" Lector said.

"Now, I suggest you back away. This attack might affect you as well." Gowther said as the five of them left Gowther. "Blackout." he said firing an arrow into the ground as it expanded into a large dark sphere around the building. After which, it receded as they saw most of the members were knocked out.

"One man army…" Lector said in awe.

"Anyone with a power level less than 400 has been knocked out for 10 minutes. Enough time for deal with their leader." Gowther said seeing the leader shiver in terror. "Now...were you the one who asked for the Harpy eggs?"

"Y….yes." he said.

"Tell me….was this your plan or the idea of someone else? Well...it won't matter for long." Gowther said pointing an arrow at the man. "Searchlight." he said firing it into the mans mind as Gowther looked into his memories.

"Man, hes good…" Lector said.

"Bet this guy can do anything with memories and stuff." Sting said.

"There. These men were following the orders of the Black Market." Gowther said. "Attaining the eggs to be sold."

"What? Now that's...just sick." Sting said.

"Don't bother wasting energy on these deplorable men. We've done what we needed. I say we alert the authorities before they regain consciousness." Rogue said.

"Yeah, good plan." Sting said.

Back at the Boar's Hat and Ginova Base

"So, we tipped the cops off and were outta there before we could get caught. We also got the guys trying to kill us of. They'd make a profit, and take our turf." Sting said.

"Least you got rid of them, right?" Ty asked.

"Yup." Sting said.

"We cant are other gangs trying to take this position." Gale blunty said coming out.

"Oh, Gale! Where've you been all this time?" Meliodas asked.

"In the crime lab….which is actually Astro's old room. Anyway, thanks to the Ginova family being gone, the repressed gangs from east to west of town are making a march. I believe they intend to start a turf war." Gale said.

"And lemme guess, they want control of the Ginova turf." Sting said.

"Its an all out battle for the Ginova district, and were caught in the middle." Rouge said.

"We need to fight back or else we're gonna lose our base." Josuke said.

"Hmm." Meliodas said looking at this. "Yeah, me and the sins can handle this."

"You want us to help out?" Ty asked. "I wanna fight for this turf too."

"Nah….we can handle this easily. There won't be anyone left for you to fight after we finish." Meliodas said.

"He's not lying either. We're gonna demolish them." Ban said.

"Alright then. Knock yourselves out." Ty said.


	3. March of the Seven Deadly Sins

Outside of the Ginova Family Mansion, two completely different gangs were making their march towards it but not before they saw Escanor standing there in his muscular form.

"Forgive me, gentlemen. But this is private property so I'm afraid you must leave." Escanor said.

"Yeah right. Why would we…." one of the members said before Escanor's punch sent him flying far away.

"This is your only warning. You made a mistake to attacking during the daytime." Escanor said.

Lion's Sin of Pride

Escanor

Ability: Sunshine- Escanor becomes stronger during the day.

"Oh crap…" one of the members said.

"Uh… should we run before he gets stronger?" another asked.

"Yeah, strategic retreat, then we take em out at night. I think hes weak then." a third said.

"Sorry boys, but I don't think there will be any retreat." said Ban as he approached the ones in the west.

"Kill him!" one of them said as they shot him in the head.

"Whoa. You got good aim. So that's a gun huh?" Ban said smiling as he still moved.

"Hes an immortal! Just like Fuyuhiko and Peko who borrowed from that mafia family. But how did…." one of them said.

"You're looking at the guy who stole from the Fountain of Youth." Ban said now holding the soldiers gun.

Ban

The Fox's Sin of Greed

Ability: Snatch- Allows Ban to steal physical objects from his opponents.

"I'll take the thousands on the west. You take the ones on the east, Escanor." Ban said.

"I believe between the both of us, we'll eliminate this front easily." Escanor said. "We leave the rest of them to our fellow sins."

"Yeah, don't wanna let the captain and the rest of the sins waste time with the front scrubs." Ban said. "Besides, I always wanted to fire one of these." Ban said shooting the gun at a soldier.

Ban and Escanor tore through the front lines. Back at the base, Diane was still in her shrunken human sized state with the other members of the Force, courtesy of Merlins magic items.

"Wow, hard to believe Diane can shrink to match out size." Yukino said.

"Yes. Thanks to these." Merlin said showing some tablets. "Magic Item No. 172: Minimum Tablets. The effects of just one can last for seven hours."

"Tablets? Like in pills?" Josuke asked.

"I got no objections." Okuyasu said as they saw Meliodas and King tearing up the other side of the turf war advancement. "So uh… why arent you two down there?"

"Captain, Ban, Escanor and King are powerful enough already. Add us in… it would basically be a but much for thousands of humans to handle." Merlin said. "Especially with my powers."

Merlin

Boar's Sin of Gluttony

Ability: Infinity-Merlin can make any spell she casts last for a long time until she chooses to dispel it.

"Yeah, we can just let Captain and the boys handle this." Diane said. " Besides, if i go back to full size and go down there, I'd just level the entire town with Gideon."

"Good point. You are a giant, and that Warhammer would take lots of power to wield." Ty said.

"Do i even gotta tell you what i can do? You met me first." Diane said smiling.

"Nope." Ty smiled right back.

Diane

Serpent's Sin of Envy

Ability: Creation-Allows Diane to manipulate the earth.

"Diane is right, it would be wise to not have all seven of us down there." Merlin said looking at the battle as Meliodas was blasting through every gang member in sight. "Considering Meliodas is a demon and the strongest of us, hed be more than a match for an entire army."

Meliodas

Dragon's Sin of Wrath

Ability: Full Counter-Allows Meliodas to reflect any attack with extreme force.

Meliodas was continuing taking out soldiers easily as one hit him with a club before he was hit back with the full force of it.

"Whoa. Didn't see ya there, guy." Meliodas said.

"And King of course… that goes without saying." Merlin said as they saw King in action.

King

Grizzly's Sin of Sloth

Ability: Disaster-Allows King to make small injuries into major wounds.

The cuts King made with his storm of swords were quickly opening up into gaping wounds as the soldiers collapsed onto the ground.

"This is the price for dealing with the King of the Fairies." King said.

"You totally had the right idea recruiting these guys." Lector said.

"You think? Finding Diane was basically a sign of getting seven beings of raw firepower." Ty said.

"Yeah, were badassses." Diane smiled.

"The Seven Deadly Sins were the strongest of the Holy Knights back in the old days. Each of us were criminals for committing specific sins." Merlin said.

"I… dont think we wanna hear sins out loud…" Frosh shivered.

"Nor will you. Law 3 of our code is that a sin will not ask questions of another's sin." Diane said.

"Whoo, that's a relief." Frosh said.

"So, is that everyone that came to try and take it today, Gale?" Ty asked as the last of the gangs were finished off.

"Looks like it. Ban and Escanor took care of the main forces while Meliodas and King took out the scrubs." Gale said.

"Were never gonna give up this turf, huh?" Josuke said.

"Not in a million years." Ty said. "What we lack in numbers….we make up for it in raw power."

"Hey, wheres Gowther?" Diane asked.

"He didn't feel like helping because he helped us out before this went down." Sting said. "So he's gone to the library to read."

"Well, this wraps that up." Diane said.

"Yeah. We're safe for a long time in this town." Ty said.

"And we'll keep heading up Metal Town, no matter what." Josuke siad.


End file.
